Proposed is a phase I project to develop, calibrate, and demonstrate feasibility through field-tests a unique ultraviolet personal monitoring device for use around upper room germicidal irradiation. Unique features of the device include the possibility of remote measurements in close proximity to the human eye. This is done in order to establish a relationship between those measurements and those taken in more convenient locations on the body, such as the lapel. Another unique feature of the proposed device is its ability to record both a cumulative dose and a time-intensity exposure readout. Advanced Medical Electronics will be developing the UV detector and the wearable recording electronics. A research team at the Harvard School of Public Health, under the direction of Dr. Melvin First, will be calibrating and testing the devices. Dr. Edward Nardell, will be consulting on the project. In phase II of the project, a full-scale field trial in shelters enrolled in the TB UV Shelter Study (TUSS) in 6 cities across the US will be conducted. The benefits to society will be a better application of safer and more effective UV air disinfections both in the US and in high-prevalence locations abroad. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not Available